Much to Learn
by Savoren
Summary: Severus finds a letter that will change his life forever. Severitus! Hermione/Harry. Warnings: Sex, foul language, Corporal Punishment, explicit sexual relations, mild OOC. Do not read if you can't handle any of these warnings!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Much to Learn**

****Warning! This chapter has detailed S-E-X not appropriate for immature people. Also contains Corporal Punishment! If you review complaining about it, I'll ignore you because you were warned. ****

Just as he was about to close his eyes to fall asleep, Severus was interrupted by a popping sound coming from his living room. Huffing, Severus assumed the sound came from an apparating House Elf, threw his covers back and stomped out of his room into the living room. Looking around for the annoying elf, Severus instead found a package lying on the floor in front of his fireplace.

Bending down, he picked the package up. It definitely looked as if it had seen better days! The packaging seemed old as it was yellowed. The parchment was dirty and burnt. Glancing at the post date, he looked at the letter in confusion. If he read the date right this letter should have arrived six years ago and it was from Lily Potter.

_How the hell could she have sent me a letter six years ago? She is dead. . ._

Carefully, he opened the package and pulled the fragile letter out to read it.

Severus,

I know I should have told you as soon as I found out but I just can't bare the thought of James finding out I cheated on him. And so, I charmed this letter to be sent to you if something happened to me. Harry is not James' son, he is yours. If you receive this letter then Harry will be starting Hogwarts in the Fall. Please form a relationship with him.

Love always,

Lily.

Severus found himself confused about many parts of the letter. How could she hide this from him? Why would she have the letter sent after Harry would already be eleven? Why not sooner? Why not have it sent as soon as she died?

Heart broken, confused, and a little angry, Severus dropped the old letter on the coffee table and went to his liquor cabinet.

_Tomorrow,_ Severus thought. _I'll deal with this tomorrow._

* * *

Closing her bedroom door as quietly as he possibly could, Harry glanced over his shoulder to look at his beautiful girlfriend.

After finally escaping his relatives' clutches, Harry moved in with Hermione and her parents for the summer. Seeing how her parents are crazy strict about Hermione dating, it is completely against the rules for Harry to ever step foot in her bedroom and so being quiet was a must. If her parents found out he entered her bedroom there would not only be Hell to pay but he would also face that gun her father likes to mention every once in a while.

Smiling at him, Hermione sat up in her bed, "I was hoping you would come sooner, Harry," Hermione told him with an adorable pout.

Harry sighed, her pout always made him melt, "I'm sorry, Herm. Your father would not stop talking about my teeth! Did you know he wants to examine them?" Here he gave her a look of pure fear.

Chuckling, Hermione shook her head, "That does not surprise me."

Giving her a mischievous smile, he pulled her off the bed and held her tight, "Never mind that though. I have waited for this all day," he whispered in her ear.

Shivering in anticipation, Hermione leaned in to give him a firm kiss. Before their lips could make contact though, Harry swept her into his arms and moved over to her bed where he gently tossed her.

Giggling, Hermione reached out to him, "Are you going to join me or just stand there? Harry, don't make me wait any longer."

Smirking at her, Harry unbuttoned his white shirt and carelessly dropped it to the floor. Walking back to the door, he quietly turned the lock. Turning back to her, he was happily surprised to see that Hermione's shirt had joined his on the floor. Looking up at her, he smiled as his eyes lingered on her bra cladded breasts.

Returning to the bed, Harry crawled on and held himself above her body. Leaning down, he stole her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Leaving her lips go, he stared into her beautiful eyes and whispered, "I've wanted to kiss you all day, my dear."

Hermione's eyes sparked and she smirked at him. Without waiting any longer, she quickly set about unbuttoning his jeans, "Oh yeah? Well, my dear, I've been waiting all day for something else."

Harry's laugh was cut off as he gasped. Feeling her cold hands slip into his boxers made Harry shiver. She gently stroked his shaft as he stole her lips again. Tracing his tongue around the edge of her bottom lip, he waited for her to allow him entrance before he allowed his tongue to glide in. Dancing his tongue around hers, he closed his eyes as his excitement grew. Groaning lightly, Harry put more force behind his kiss as he unbuttoned her bottoms and easily slid them off her body. Suddenly remembering a highly important step, Harry pulled away from her, "Herm, we don't have a condom."

The look of pure disappointment was clear on her face. Then, after a few minutes of silence, she said, "Just do it."

Unsure, Harry whispered, "Are you absolutely positive?"

Hermione nodded, "What are the chances I'd get pregnant anyway? We've done it without a condom before." She completely ignored the little voice in the back of her head telling her that this was a bad idea.

Still unsure, Harry pulled a little further away from her.

Huffing, Hermione grabbed his hand, "It's alright! Harry I _need_ you! Just do it, please?"

Nodding, dipped back in to continue kissing her.

Stopping the kiss to take a breath, Harry looked down at her panty covered bottom. Wiggling down, he bent his head between her thighs and used his teeth to remove her panties.

Moaning quietly, Hermione lifted her hips and spread her legs for an easier access.

Deciding to torture her a little longer, Harry leaned in and began sucking her female lips while his tongue worked its way in to flick her clit. As soon as he did this she moaned louder and lifted herself up, "Oh, Harry!"

Smirking, Harry glanced up at her from between her thighs and whispered, "Hermione, we must be quiet." He received a glare. Smiling, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Nodding quickly, Hermione muttered, "Definitely!"

Pulling off his boxers, he revealed his hard dick.

Hermione's eyes glistened over as she watched him position himself over her body. Once she felt his hard head touch her entrance, she closed her eyes and bit back her whimper. Holding onto his thighs, Hermione opened her eyes and whispered, "Oh, Harry, please?"

Nodding, he slowly entered her hot body. Once he was fully in, he gently and slowly began moving in and out. Hermione's hips quickly followed his rhythm and soon their humps grew harder and faster.

"Oh my god! Yes! Oh Harr-" Harry quickly covered her mouth with his in a forceful kiss. Pummeling into her soaking body, Harry felt himself about to lose control. In the back of his mind, Harry heard the loud screeching of her bed but he couldn't find it in him to care. Somehow he managed to move themselves on to her bedroom floor to keep the bed from continuing to screech. Pulling off her bra, he lowered his face to her breasts and took her right nipple in his mouth. Humping into her, he suckled on her nipple, causing her body to shiver and her to scream out. Quickly, he returned to her mouth to dance with her tongue some more.

Just as their climax was coming there was a knock on the door. Still humping into her fast, Harry ignored the door, "So close," he mumbled.

Glancing at the door worryingly, Hermione lost all desire to continue, "Harry." Just then his back arched and his seed exploded into her. Moaning, Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to be rolled on top of him. Ignoring the door, Hermione began to move up and down on him. Moaning in satisfaction, Hermione allowed herself to let go. Their heated cum overflowed from their bodies and messed on themselves.

The knocking turned to banging. Then suddenly, "Miss Granger, I know you are in there. I am here for Mr. Potter, have you seen him?" The voice was none other than Severus Snape.

Their movements came to a sudden halt. Wide eyed, they found they could not speak.

Quickly standing, Hermione grabbed her clothes and threw them on.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

Giving her one last kiss, Harry grabbed his clothes hurried into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he quickly dressed himself.

Hurrying to the door, Hermione faked a yawn as she opened the door to peek out, "Can I help you, Professor Snape?" Behind him stood her parents whom looked highly worried.

Giving her an odd look, he repeated himself, "Have you seen Mr. Potter?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. He definitely had his assumptions but if he was right his new-found son would definitely be hearing a long lecture!

"Hermione Jean, for goodness sakes young lady! Open your door and let us in," her mother snapped.

Blushing at the admonishing tone her mother used, Hermione answered Snape but did not let them in, "He's using the bathroom."

"He's using _your_ bathroom?!" Her dad seemed as if he were going to burst a hernia!

Hermione shrugged, "What's the big deal? Anyway, what do you need him for, Professor Snape?"

Before Severus could reply, her mother pushed on the door, "Hermione Jean you will let us in now or so help me I will take you across my knee right in front of your professor!"

Hermione grimaced, then snapped, "I am almost seventeen!"

Severus rolled his eyes at her, "Miss Granger you will learn sooner or later that it does not matter if you are thirty; if your parents want to punish you, they will. Let us get this over with, shall we?"

Glaring at him, Hermione flung the door open dramatically. "Don't mind the mess," she muttered darkly.

Entering the room, her parents narrowed their eyes at her as they took in the sight of her bedroom. "You two were doing more than studying, weren't you?" Her mother practically screamed.

Hermione huffed, then knocked on the bathroom door for Harry to come out, "I am old enough to make my own decisions, thank you very much, mother! I am practically an adult!"

Severus couldn't help but blush; of all times to stop in! Looking at the bed, Severus inwardly groaned as he tried to forever remove the image of Granger and his son having intercourse.

Fully clothed, Harry stepped out of the bathroom. At seeing the crowd, Harry found himself blushing a deep scarlet. His embarrassment did not last long though and instead was replaced with rage. Turning to Snape, he snapped, "What do you want?"

_What a horrid attitude; that will definitely need remedied!_ Severus thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Mind your tone, young man."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not young and I don't have to listen to you. School is not even in session!"

Glaring at him, Severus snapped, "You do have to listen to me and you _will! _I am your father!"

Harry looked at him like he is drunk, "No you're not! My father is dead."

Severus sighed. He definitely screwed that one up. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he said, "Come with me downstairs. We have much to talk about." With that, he spun on his heel and retreated to the living room.

Harry huffed, "He's insane!"

"I believe he is the last of your worries, Harry James!" Her father threatened.

Paling, Harry hurried after his professor.

Once Harry was in the living room, Severus pointed to the couch, "Have a seat."

Glaring at him, Harry continued to stand, "You know you're insane right?"

Instead of answering, Severus handed him the old, warn letter.

Refusing to open it, Harry snapped, "What's this?"

Severus sighed, "A letter from your mother. Read it, it explains everything. The packaging was post marked for six years ago. Apparently she wanted me to receive the letter on your first year at Hogwarts but there must have been a problem seeing how I got it yesterday."

Glaring at him one last time, Harry opened the letter and read it to himself. Once he finished, he sat down on the couch, shocked.

Unsure of how a parent would respond to this issue, Severus asked, unsure, "Are you alright?"

Harry didn't even hear him over his screaming thoughts. _How the hell could she have done this to my fath- to James! How could she have done that?! _

Giving him a death glare, Harry snapped, "You had an affair with my mother? That's a new low, even for you."

Returning his son's glare, Severus snarled, "Watch yourself! It was not one of my finest moments!"

Jumping to his feet in outrage, Harry yelled, "Don't tell me to watch myself! I'll say what I please, I'm almost an adult! You are _not_ my father. Never will be! And what the fuck do you mean that it wasn't 'one of your finest moments'? How dare you say that about her!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant, Potter! Trust me, your mother was _lovely_-" noticing Harry's look of disgust, he smirked. "Also, I _am_ your father whether you like it or not. I am quite aware that I have not gained the respect a father should have and I definitely have not treated you like a son but things are going to change."

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, "That's bullshit and you know it. We hate each other. There is no way in Hell we can be family, ever."

Severus felt his patience growing thin, "Things will change. Starting with your language and lack of respect!" Severus snapped, irritated.

Harry snorted, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that. I'm almost an adult. I don't need a damn father. I have done well without one my whole life."

"I'm sorry about that Harry but if I had known you were my son then I would have been there for you! And that is correct, you are _almost_ an adult. However, you do not act like it in the least! You have much to learn, young man! Your language is repulsive, your respect is horrid, and you are not responsible."

Glaring at him, Harry yelled, "How dare you? Your whole fucking being is repulsive!"

Severus' patience snapped. Closing the distance between the sixteen year old and himself, Severus spun the teenager to the side and landed three hard swats to his backside.

Both were surprised at his actions and silence followed.

Severus recovered fastest, "I told you to watch your language and respect, Potter!"

Pissed, Harry reeled back and punched Severus in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

"Harry!" Hermione yelled out in surprise.

Holding his glare even though he too could not believe he just punched his professor, Harry tried his best to not show the fact that his fist now hurt like hell.

Pinching the bridge of his bleeding nose, Severus glared at the petulant little shit. Flicking his wand at his bloody nose, he felt the break fix itself. Silence followed until it was interrupted by Severus whom had noticed Harry's attempts at shaking the pain off his fist. "Serves you right to have your hand hurting!" Then, he flicked his wand again and fixed Harry's hand. "However, I cannot allow my son to walk around with a broken fist if I can fix it."

Hermione smiled at Harry gently, as if trying to tell him to say thank you.

Lowering his glare to the floor, Harry mumbled, "Thanks."

Severus nodded his welcome, then asked in a dry tone, "Why, pray tell, did you find it appropriate to punch me?" His years as a spy have helped him hide the fact that he wanted to wring the boy's neck.

Raising his glare to stare straight into Snape's black eyes, Harry snapped, "Why did you find it appropriate to hit me?"

Severus huffed his annoyance, "I spanked you, Harry. There is a difference. Besides, you a child who disobeyed. Disobedience and disrespect will earn you a trip over my knee. You should be happy I'm not breaking a hairbrush over your backside right this moment for punching me!"

Harry blushed and glanced over at Hermione.

Noticing his embarrassment, Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh stop it, Harry. Surely she has received a punishment once or twice in her life."

Blushing, Hermione nodded, "You already know that, Harry." _What do you think just happened in my room? _She wanted to add but since Snape stood in front of her she kept that to herself.

Harry sighed, "This is too fast and too much to process in one night."

Severus nodded his head in understanding but before he could speak, Mr. Granger said from where he stood in the archway, "We have yet to speak about your misbehavior."

Both Hermione and Harry blushed a deep scarlet.

Noticing their embarrassment, Severus forced himself to hide his smirk.

Entering the room the rest of the way, Mr. Granger pointed to the couch and snapped firmly, "Sit down."

Both teenagers quickly took their place on the couch.

Chancing a glance at Snape, Harry couldn't help but feel ashamed. Not only did he just punch his new found father but is also going to get a lecture about sex in front of him! Life is so unfair.

Turning to Severus, Mr. Granger said, "He knows he is not allowed in her bedroom."

Severus nodded. Really, what was he supposed to do about this? He _just_ discovered the boy is his son after all! After a few moments of silence from Granger, Severus took that as his cue to say something. Turning to Harry, he asked, "If you know you are not allowed in her bedroom why did you blatantly ignore the rules? Disobeying rules will not go unpunished, Harry."

Harry couldn't stop himself before he rolled his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes at the boy, Severus said in an icy tone, "Roll your eyes one more time and I will spell them so they stick that way! Am I understood?"

Giving him a testing glare, Harry nodded his head and muttered under his breath, "Understood."

Nodding firmly, Severus continued, "Now, explain yourself to Mr. Granger."

Harry blushed and glanced at Hermione.

Hermione huffed and gave her father an outraged look, "There is no explaining that needs to be done, father! We are practically adults if we want to mess around _we will_."

Mr. Granger threw his hands up in the air angrily and began pacing back and forth, "You are almost seventeen Hermione Jean! Seventeen may be considered an adult in the magical world but you are _not_ an adult until you hit eighteen in our world! While you live under this roof you _will_ follow every rule with the utmost respect! I am sick and tired of hearing you tell us that you are almost an adult! I don't care if you turn thirty, if you need punished you will be! Raising a child is never truly over."

Severus silently agreed to his last statement.

Before Hermione could argue with her father's lecture, her mother entered the room, "What happened is over. You both know that we disapprove of such shenanigans and you _will_ mind yourselves to not do it again. To make sure such acts do not happen again we need to set stricter rules."

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, "You are all being absolutely ridiculous."

"No. What would be ridiculous is if you got pregnant, young lady!" Her mother snapped back, irritated.

Mr. Granger took over, "The stricter rules that will be put in place is that you will no longer be allowed in a room by yourselves for an extended period." Now he turned to Severus, "Is it correct to assume that Harry will be going home with you?"

Severus suddenly felt like a deer stuck in headlights, he had not really planned this far. Quickly making up his mind, Severus gave a tilt of his head, "As he is my son, of course I will be taking him home with me."

Harry's emotions felt as if they were going to explode! Shaking his head, he stood from the couch, "This is too much! Everything is going too fast! One second I was fatherless and now I magically have a father? How the hell does that happen? Now I'm moving in with you? Oh and on top of that I keep getting my ass threatened with a beating!"

Mrs. Granger gasped, "Harry James you watch your language!"

"I have not threatened to _beat_ you, Harry! I have threatened spankings; there is a major difference. Also, I understand that this is a lot to take in. This is new for me too but seeing how I am your father you need to come home with me. Now, sit yourself back down on that couch and give your respect to Mr. Granger."

Huffing in irritation (just because he hates being told what to do), Harry flopped back down on the couch.

Once Harry was seated, Mr. Granger continued, this time speaking directly to Severus, "School will be starting up soon, will you be able to keep an eye on them? Keep them from. . . Situations like tonight."

Severus nodded, "That's part of the job of being a professor."

Harry didn't understand how he could control what they do. Besides, they are Gryffindors, not Slytherins. He will never know what happens in the late of the nights!

Mr. Granger smiled kindly at him, "Thank you, Professor." Then he turned back to the teenagers, "I expect you both to make better decisions in the future."

Both firmly reprimanded, they felt like shit. Not only was the whole situation embarrassing but it was irritating too!

Deciding it was time to change the subject, Severus said to Harry, "Our home is at Hogwarts. All staff members live there. Everyone knows the situation already so you do not have to figure out how to explain it to the other professors."

Harry nodded, "Alright." It felt like he was on autopilot; going through the emotions until everything was settled.

Mrs. Granger walked over to the teenagers and kissed both of their foreheads, "We realize that you have hormones that are hard to deny but you are much too young for such actions. Therefore, next time you need to try to control such emotions." Pulling a chair up, she placed it in front of them and sat down. Turning to look at the men, she said, "I'm going to take it from here. Why don't you two go talk about father things. I'm sure Professor Snape could use some tips," Here she smiled kindly at Severus.

Severus sighed, "It's true. I could probably use some help." It took all he had to admit that he needed advice. "You may call me Severus, by the way." With that, Mr. Granger and Severus went out back to the picnic table where they opened a beer and talked.

Once the fathers were gone, she asked, "I need to know, did you use protection?"

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Harry, looking back at her mum, she answered her, "No. . ." She winced as she said it and waited for the explosion that would definitely follow suit.

She did not have to wait long, Mrs. Granger slapped her own thighs in frustration, "No? NO?! Are you kidding me? Do you have _any_ idea how irresponsible that was?"

Hermione huffed, "It's fine!"

Grabbing her daughter's chin, she looked her in the eye and threatened, "It is _not_ fine, young lady! You are not old enough to become a mother! I am too young to become a grandmother and I will _not_ have it!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione snapped, "Stop being ridiculous. I'm not pregnant!"

"You do not know that!"

Harry cringed. He was _definitely_ not ready to be a father!

Hermione sighed, "Fine. I'll take a test in a couple weeks."

Her mother gave her a cold look, "You best pray it's negative, Hermione Jean."

"And if it's positive?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Standing from her seat, Mrs. Granger headed for the back door to retrieve the men, "Don't come home." With that, she went out back.

Harry felt outraged, how could her mother say that to her?! Pulling her into a hug, Harry hugged her tight, "It's going to be alright, Herm." He could feel her shoulders shake as she silently cried.

A few minutes later, Severus entered the house alone. Walking over to the teenagers, he sighed, "Hermione, I am going to cast a pregnancy test on you."

Biting her lip, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, "My mom said I'm not allowed to stay at home if I'm pregnant."

Severus nodded slightly, "You'll be returning to Hogwarts with Harry and I if the test is positive. You'll stay with us until I can convince your parents to let you come home."

Holding her hand tight, Harry watched as Severus waved his wand in a w shape and mutter something under his breath. A few moments later the tip of his wand glowed pink. Confused, Harry demanded, "What's that mean?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt her heart break, "Pink always means positive, right?"

Severus sighed, "Hermione's right, Harry. She is pregnant."

Shocked, Harry asked, "How's that even possible?! We only did it once and it _just_ happened!"

Severus nodded, "I know it just happened. Magic is miraculous like that." To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. His feelings were more confused. He just found out he is Harry's father and now he is going to be a grandfather? What the hell?

Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at the back door, "Aren't they going to come in?"

Severus shook his head, "I was to go out and get them if the test came back negative." Taking a deep breath, Severus said as gently as he could, "You both need to go gather your belongings. I'll come up with you and send everything to our private quarters."

Hermione felt as if her world was falling apart. How could her parents just throw her out? Sure she made a mistake but how could they treat her like this?

Standing from his seat, Harry took Hermione's hand and helped her stand. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, Herm. We will figure everything out, I promise."

Sniffling, Hermione allowed Harry to lead her upstairs to help pack her belongings.

Huffing in irritation, Severus glared around the room. "A person's life can change so fast," saying that, he tipped his head and chugged the rest of his beer before going upstairs to help the teens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

*******Warning: This chapter contains detailed sex!********

Exiting the fireplace, Harry looked around himself in awe. Currently they stood in a darkened living room with leather furniture.

"Welcome to my home," Severus muttered. He has too much on his mind to completely care about giving them a tour. Waving down a dark hallway, he told them, "There is only one guest room so you will have to share. Obviously, I don't have to worry about anything happening between you two since she is already pregnant. However, I expect you to act mature and respectful. It is disrespectful to have any sexual relations while under my roof, you will do well to remember that. The loo is beside your bedroom and my bedroom is the last door on the right. If you enter my bedroom I promise that you will turn into a potion ingredient." With that, he headed for the front door, "I have to go speak with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Put your belongings away and _behave_!" With that, he slammed the door behind him.

Hermione whimpered, "He hates us."

Sighing, Harry pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "Oh, Hermione, I don't think _anyone_ could hate you. Everything is going to be alright, you will see."

Sniffling, Hermione offered him a small smile, "Thanks, Harry."

Grabbing her hand, Harry led her to the bedroom beside the loo.

The bedroom had a queen size, four poster bed with Slytherin green, silk blankets.

Dropping their shrunken bags, Harry sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath, "This is insane."

Walking over to him, Hermione sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his torso. Placing her forehead against his, Hermione whispered, "Do you promise we will be alright?"

Looking her in the eyes, Harry said firmly, "Herm, we _can_ do this. I know we can! That is, if you want to do this?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I don't think I could go through with an abortion, Harry. . ."

Smiling in relief, Harry placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Me neither."

Kissing him back, Hermione traced her tongue against the bottom of his lip, begging for entrance. At last, he gave her entrance.

Tasting her tongue against his, Harry felt his excitement grow.

As her dancing tongue grew more forceful, he groaned against her and squeezed her small body tight against him.

As their kiss intensified, their gasping breaths turned into one.

Squeezing her backside with one hand, he allowed his other hand to travel up her body to one of her breasts.

Hermione trembled under his touch, moaning out in desire as he swiftly removed her shirt and bra.

Harry began rubbing his thumb over her hardening nipple then suddenly leaned down to take it in his mouth. Suckling her nipple hard, she cried out in lust and held his head to her breast.

Removing his one hand from her backside, he began unbuttoning her jeans.

Hermione gasped as she felt his hand slither into her knickers, "Oh Harry!" Lifting her body up, she gave him an easier access into her.

Returning to her lips, Harry kissed her fiercely. Standing from his seated position with her still wrapped around him, Harry laid her on the bed. Stopping the kiss, he quickly worked on removing her trousers and knickers. Tossing the garments behind him, he spread her legs then gently shoved two fingers inside of her. She felt warm and soaked, as if her body was begging him to take her. Her moans grew more frantic as he curiously explored her sex. Putting two more fingers insider her, he wanted to make sure she was completely prepped for him to take her.

"Harry stop teasing me!" Hermione cried out. She rocked her lower half up to him in anticipation.

Stripping himself of his trousers and knickers, he seized her hips and spread them apart. Rocking his shaft against her entrance, he closed his eyes as he felt her entire body tremble.

"Harry!" Hermione dug her fingernails into his back as she lifted her body up to his. Pressing her sex firmly against his cock.

In one swift movement, Harry plunged his shaft deep into her sex. He pounded into her body, struggling to keep himself from exploding.

Hermione held him tight against her as she rode out his pummels. Letting her hips fall wide open, she closed her eyes and screamed out, "Ah yes!"

She felt herself on the edge of letting go, Harry could feel it too as he felt her walls begin tightening around him. Wanting to orgasm at the same time, he humped into her faster.

Harry arched his back as he left his seed explode into her pulsing orgasm.

* * *

"She's pregnant?!" Minerva screeched, shocked.

Severus nodded. Since his mother died, Minerva and Albus took on the role of his mentor. "I don't know what to do! It's hard enough accepting the fact that I have a son!"

Albus nodded, "It will all be figured out, dear boy."

Minerva still seemed shocked, "She's pregnant? I cannot believe they are not virgins!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "They are hormonal teenagers, Minerva."

Minerva threw her hands up in the air, mind blown, "Well you were a virgin until you became an adult."

Severus blushed, "No I wasn't, Minerva." He has never called her "mom" because no one could replace his real mother.

Albus chuckled, "I caught him and Lily Evans in the potions storeroom in his fourth year, Minerva. We just decided it would be best if you did not know."

"I would have broken the ruler over your backside if I had known, Severus Tobius!"

Severus flinched but held his normal demeanor, "I'm aware!" Changing the conversation back to his son and Hermione, he said, "How am I supposed to father him if he is going to become a father himself?"

"You will learn together," Minerva told him gently.

Severus sighed. _I could really go for a Firewhiskey._

As if reading his mind, Albus told him flatly, "Alcohol is not the solution to this problem."

Minerva sighed, "I really wish you would slow down your drinking, Severus. Alcoholism runs in your family, you need to be careful."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I can control my drinking, Minerva!"

"You can control your tone as well but you do not seem to be doing a good job with that," Minerva snapped back.

Albus quickly changed the topic before it got out of hand, "Do not focus on becoming his father as of now, Severus. You need to focus on becoming his friend first."

Severus sighed, "You told me that you two were not my "friends" you were my mentors!"

"This is a different situation though, Severus. He is practically an adult already. He is already full-grown! What you need to develop with him is a relationship based off of friendship. As a child grows their relationship with their parent also grows. Instead of the relationship being based off of the child being taken care of, the relationship is based on a friendship. However that does not mean that if the "child" does not need a firm hand to guide them every once in a while," Albus explained.

Severus nodded, "I understand."

* * *

Spooning around her naked body, he pulled the silk blankets up over them then held her tight against him.

"Hermione, I know we can do this. It's going to be hard and confusing but we will succeed," he whispered in her ear before giving her a gentle kiss on the back of her shoulder.

Rolling over, Hermione cuddled in tight against him, "I'm scared."

A couple tear drops hit his bare chest. Rubbing her back, Harry promised, "You are not alone in this. _We _made him or her and _we _will successfully raise this child. I'm scared too but I have faith that everything will work out. We have nine months to figure this out, it's alright."

"But, Harry, you still have to fight Voldemort! How can we bring a child into a world where He still roams?"

"Carefully," Harry whispered. Rubbing her back, Harry smiled, "This could be fun if we let it, Herm."

Glancing up at him, she still had tears in her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it: we can raise this child! We can spoil him or her with a life I never received. We can start shopping for baby supplies and create memories. Yes, the world is full of darkness but it is _our_ choice if we turn on a flashlight or not."

Smiling softly, Hermione closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest, "That is why I love you, Harry."

Closing his eyes as well, Harry whispered, "And I love you, Herm."

* * *

Entering the house, Severus sighed as he looked at the clock. He spent so much time at his mentors' house that he lost track of time. Obviously the teenagers would be fast asleep by now!

Deciding he would talk with them in the morning, Severus went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Two Weeks**

******Warning: This chapter contains sexual relations*******

Rolling over, Harry pulled Hermione tight against his chest. Breathing in her smell, Harry smiled to himself; _she's all mine_.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Smiling at him, she mumbled, "Good morning, Harry."

Placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, Harry whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

Smiling broadly, Hermione nuzzled her face into his bared chest.

Rubbing her smooth skin, Harry closed his eyes and held her close. It's times like these that make his life worth it.

A knock interrupted their peace. "It is time to wake up. Breakfast is being served in the dining hall shortly," Severus told them from the hallway.

Sighing, Harry slowly sat up, "Alright. We will be out."

Standing up, Hermione left the silk blankets fall off her naked body. Walking over to her suitcase, she bent over and picked it up. Placing it on the bed, she felt Harry's eyes follow her every move. Looking up at him, she blushed as she noticed his excitement from under the blankets. "We are definitely not use to having this much private time," she laughed.

Harry nodded in agreement, "If we would have even taken a nap, fully clothed, your father would have had my head!" Smirking, Harry said, "You can have my head now. That is, if you want?"

Laughing, Hermione teased him as she slowly put on her bra and knickers. She smirked as she noticed his disappointment. Pulling on her trousers, she watched his every expression.

With his shaft throbbing in want, Harry groaned, "You really don't have to get dressed if you don't want?" Seeing her naked body this much is making him constantly horny.

Hermione felt as if she was having too much fun with his pain. Leaving her shirt off, Hermione walked to the side of the bed and grabbed his hand, "How about you stand for me?"

Harry's eyes sparked with excitement as he realized what she meant by that. Standing, Harry closed his eyes as he felt Hermione kneel in front of him.

Glancing up at him from her kneeled position, Hermione smiled to herself. Deciding to tease him some more, she ran her tongue around the tip of his head. Moving her head to the side, she ran her tongue down the length of his shaft. She could feel him shiver with her every touch.

Grabbing her head, Harry put a small amount of pressure to hold her head at his cock.

Taking his cock into her mouth, Hermione continued to suck and lick him as if he were a melting ice cream cone.

Groaning, Harry's toes curled and he put more pressure on her head. Suddenly he began thrusting himself into her warm mouth.

Grabbing his ass, Hermione held herself still as she allowed him to hump into her mouth. Continuing to suck him hard, Hermione breathed through her nose. Feeling his ass tighten, Hermione sucked him harder, knowing he was about to cum.

Breathing heavy, Harry continued to move himself in and out of her wet mouth. Eyes closed, he felt himself on the edge of losing control. "Hermione!"

Glancing up at him, she gently pressed the edges of her teeth against his shaft causing his whole body to tremble.

Fisting her hair, Harry thrust himself into her mouth and lifted himself on his toes.

Without further warning, Hermione's mouth filled with his warm cum.

Looking down at her, he watched as she swallowed his cum. Licking him clean, Hermione glanced up at him through her long eyelashes.

Pulling her to her feet, Harry captured her lips with his.

Severus suddenly pounded on their bedroom door, "We will be late for breakfast if you two do not hurry up!" Then, he entered and came to a sudden halt at the sight of his naked son. Glaring at them, Severus yelled, "I told you that it is against the rules to have sexual encounters while under my roof!" Flicking his wand at Hermione, who currently had her back to him so he would not see his front, he magically covered her in a sweatshirt. Walking over to them, he grabbed Harry's wrist, spun him around and landed six stinging smacks with his wand.

Crying out, Harry pulled away from him, "OW! Stop it!" Grabbing the silk sheets off his bed, he quickly covered his lower half. "Do you not know how to knock?!"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, "Do you not know how to follow rules?"

Harry felt as if he had red, stinging streaks over his backside!

"Is allowing you to share a bedroom a bad idea?" Severus asked with raised eyebrows. "I had thought that you two could control yourselves!" Noticing Hermione's deep red cheeks and tear rimmed eyes, he realized he was embarrassing the young lady. Feeling a little bad, he said to her, "I am sorry for barging into your room but you are under my care. I cannot allow for you to make these decisions."

Harry rolled his eyes, "She's already pregnant!"

Spinning to him, Severus snapped, "That matters not!" Heading for the door, Severus snapped, "I want you dressed and in the living room in three minutes! We are late for breakfast!" With that, he slammed the door shut behind him.

Hermione jumped and winced, "He really hates us. . ."

Harry sighed and dropped the silk blanket, "I'm sorry, Herm. This is my fault."

Frowning, Hermione took off the sweatshirt and pulled on a t-shirt, "We are a team, Harry! Nothing is ever only your fault; It takes two to mingle," She told him with a smirk.

Smiling, Harry grabbed a pair of underpants.

Hermione gasped, "Harry!"

Standing up straight, Harry looked around the room for whatever could be shocking her. Not seeing a spider, Harry asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

Wincing, she walked over to him and gently touched his backside.

Wincing at the touch, Harry groaned, "Is it bad?"

Hermione sighed, "It is definitely red. . . We should not have done anything. We know his rules and yet we decided to break them!"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly as he pulled on his underpants and his trousers. "It will be fine, Herm. Besides, as your pregnancy gets further along you will be horny as fuck," Harry told her with a mischievous smile.

Hermione laughed, "You would be excited about that!"

Laughing, Harry pulled on his red shirt, "You have no idea." Kissing her lips gently, he whispered, "But that's not the only thing I am excited about."

Exiting the bedroom, they met Severus and left for breakfast. The trip to the Great Hall was awkwardly silent.

Entering the Great Hall they walked over to the only table set up.

Severus sat down across from them and Harry sat beside Hermione and Hagrid. On Hermione's other side Professor Flitwick sat.

"How was your first night in your father's house?" Hagrid asked merrily.

Harry blushed and then realized that Hagrid would have no idea what Hermione and he did last night. Flinching as he tried to find a comfortable spot on the seat, he ignored Severus' smirk and answered Hagrid, "It was good."

Poppy looked over at them from beside Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore and said sternly, "Hermione, you need to come to the infirmary after breakfast."

Hermione blushed and nodded her head, "Yes ma'am."

Albus gave her an understanding smile, "No worries, Hermione. All the professors already know you are with a child."

Minerva nodded, "Not to say that we are not disappointed, I mean, you two are not married. . ."

Harry rolled his eyes and received a kick from Severus under the table. Throwing him a glare, Harry gave Hermione's hand a comforting squeeze.

Poppy waved that topic off, "That does not matter now though. The fact is, you are pregnant and I need to make sure the fetus is healthy. You will come to the infirmary once a week."

Hermione nodded, cheeks flaming red.

Hagrid nudged Harry, "I sure am excited for ya 'arry! Ya gonna be a father!"

Harry smiled softly at him, "Thanks, Hagrid."

The rest of breakfast went quickly, much to the teenager's relief!

Standing from the table, Harry and Hermione followed Poppy to the infirmary. Severus trailed behind them.

Entering the infirmary, Poppy pointed to the bed for Hermione to lay down. Once she was laying, Poppy ran a diagnostic with her wand.

Nodding to herself, Poppy made a note on her notepad then said, "The fetus is coming along well. It seems that the fetus is two weeks old."

Confused, Hermione shook her head, "That can't be. The baby was conceived last night," Hermione blushed fiercely from admitting this.

Poppy ran the diagnostic. Concern was clear on her face, "Now it says that the fetus is two weeks and a day old."

Hermione shook her head and sat up, "I don't understand!"

Concerned, Poppy left them and went into her office. A few minutes later she came back out to them with an old, leather-bound book. The book definitely looks like it had seen better days! Opening to what seemed like half way through the book, Poppy said, "I think I know what is happening."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, worried. Squeezing her hand gently, Harry prepared himself for the worse.

"This is highly rare! In fact, the last person to have this happen to them was in 1759! What is happening to you right now is called the Fetus Evolution Rebulation. FER, for short. With FER the fetus grows rapidly throughout a single day. Once the day is over the fetus had grown so much that it turns into a week older. Since there are 39 weeks in nine months, you will be full term in 39 days," Poppy explained gently.

Hermione and Harry paled.

"39 d-days?!" Hermione stuttered.

"How is that even possible?!" Harry felt as if he were going to be sick!

"Well actually since the fetus is currently two weeks, your child will be born in 37 days," Poppy confirmed.

Severus groaned internally. _We have so much to prepare for!_

Harry seemed to be having the same thoughts as his father, "We do not even have a crib yet! We having _nothing_ for this child! 37 days!" Light headed, Harry wobbled on his feet.

Noticing Harry's wobbling, Severus quickly grabbed his arm and sat him on the bed beside Hermione.

Looking at his girlfriend, Harry quickly wiped away the tears that were making their way down her cheeks, "It's going to be alright, Herm."

Hermione nodded. She knew Harry was just telling her that to make her feel better seeing how it is obviously that Harry is very much petrified!

Severus sighed. Now is a good of a time as any to start being the father he _should_ be. Sitting on the bed, Severus patted Hermione's knee, "We will deal with this."

"We?" Harry asked, curious.

Severus nodded, "I am your father. I was not able to be there for you growing up but, if you let me, I can be here for you now. We can go to London today and get the crib and all the other furniture and clothing you will need. Besides, this child is going to be my grandson or granddaughter anyway. Let me help and I will," Severus promised.

Hermione gasped and allowed her tears to continue to fall. She threw her arms around Severus' torso, much to his surprise, and said, "Professor Snape you have no idea how much that means to me! Especially since my parents. . ."

Harry bit his lip then nodded his head, "We do not have a good relationship but I am sure we can fix it?"

Severus nodded his head, still being hugged by Hermione, "I am positive that we can fix our relationship, Harry." Looking down at the crying teenager hugging him, he very slowly, as if he were unsure, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, "Deep breaths, Hermione. Everything is going to be alright. Also, do not call me Professor anymore."

Hermione nodded her head vigorously, "Alright, Severus."

Poppy had to disappear into her office for she had tears of her own streaming down her face. All she has ever wanted for Severus Snape was to accept love and hand it out; now he is!

Severus smirked, "I bet the rest of the staff would love to help with the baby when he or she arrives. Especially Minerva!" Turning to Harry, he said, "I have one more surprise for you, Harry."

Letting Severus free from her death-grip hug, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. Everything is going so fast!

"And what surprise is that?" Harry asked. He was not sure if he should be worried or excited!

"Minerva and Albus are my unofficial parents. After my parents died they basically took me under their wings. I lived with them and they finished raising me." It felt good to finally tell someone!

Harry could not help but smile, "Really?"

Severus nodded, "Yes."

Hermione cringed, "Professor McGonagall seemed rather upset about our predicament."

Severus sighed, "She is a firm believer in virginity until marriage."

Harry laughed, "I bet she did not like it when she found out that I am your son!"

Smirking, Severus shook his head, "Not at all. Do not get me wrong though, she loves the fact that she has a grandson, but she wished for me to be married first." Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, "She will accept this soon though, do not worry. I bet she will accept it as soon as we tell her that you have FER and that we need to go shopping today."

Hermione couldn't help the tears that continued to fall down her face. Instead of these tears being from sadness or fear, they were from happiness. "I felt so alone through this. Well, besides Harry. It's just, I always thought my parents would be there for me, help me, and love my children. Sadly, it does not seem like that will ever be the case. So, I am _so_ glad that I have everyone here!" Squeezing Harry's hand, she looked at him and said, "Thank you for not running away."

Harry squeezed her hand back, "Herm, I could never do that to you."

Poppy returned to their circle, "I need to do some more tests on both you and the fetus, Hermione. I will need you to come see me every day instead of once a week," Poppy explained gently.

Hermione nodded in understanding, "Alright."

Severus stood, "I am going to inform Minerva and Albus about the situation." Looking at Poppy, he asked, "About what time do you believe the tests will be complete?"

Poppy glanced at her muggle watch, "About forty-five minutes."

Nodding, Severus headed for the door, "I will be back then and we will immediately leave for London."

Not leaving go of Hermione's hand, Harry stood and helped her lay back down.

Poppy nodded to herself then began the tests.


End file.
